


Full Moon

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Pool Party Leona x Dark Waters Diana [Futa/Futa]Good ship and wholesome snuggles!Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Full Moon

Leona hiccuped, her body slightly swaying even with the support of Diana's arm holding her steadily by the waist. The assassin peered over the drunken model's body as they entered the hotel room, the door shutting behind them and clicking with the turn of the lock. Diana hadn't really foreseen herself hitting it off with this stunning brunette, given how gorgeous she was, but one drink quickly turned into five or six. Though Leona was visibly tipsy, and more than likely less than normally capable of making good decisions, she'd insisted on dragging Diana all the way back to her place. Diana obliged, if only because she absolutely wanted to see where it would lead. Now that she was here, though, she hardly knew how to proceed, certainly not keen on taking advantage of the delicate situation she'd found herself in.

She watched silently as Leona, clad still in the bikini top and beach towel she'd apparently been wearing for an earlier photo shoot, stumbled into bed and took a seat on its edge. She leaned back, flipping her hair over her shoulders. She silently gazed back at Diana, whose gaze lingered on the model's cleavage before meeting her eyes. There was a brief, awkward quiet, though maybe it was only awkward for Diana.

"Well?" Leona chuckled softly, before reaching up and grabbing Diana by the hand. A simple tug forward had Diana stumbling forward, catching herself on Leona's lap, their faces just inches apart. "I didn't invite you back here for you to just gawk at me, you know." The radiant beauty before Diana smiled brightly, enough to illuminate the barely lit room. Diana tensed up, feeling Leona's hands start to caress over her sides. "...Hm? I didn't take you as the more submissive sort, but..." She trailed off, a soft giggle escaping her peach colored lips. She abruptly flipped them, pulling Diana into her embrace and pinning the assassin to the bed. Diana squirmed slightly, her pale cheeks flushed with a deep red tint. Leona had her easily trapped underneath, their bosoms mashing against one another, all too easily being taking advantage of by the bikini model. "Well, I suppose I'm into girls like you." She purred softly, leaning forward and planting a quick smooch on Diana's lips. Diana froze, averting her gaze as she permitted Leona to do as she pleased.

"I just... Didn't want to do anything while you're drunk, was all," Diana quickly dismissed, trying her best to avoid any painfully truthful claims of her dreadfully embarrassing desire to be topped. Leona's lips curled into a playful smirk, sitting up and starting to undo her bikini.

"Of course," she softly agreed, though her tone suggested a hint of sarcasm. The top came off with the simple undoing of a meager knot, letting her large, tanned bosom bounce free. Diana looked on in awe of those supple, slightly drooping orbs, tan lines that the bikini had once been obscuring a tone break in otherwise flawlessly sun-kissed skin. She bit her lip, watching their subtle swaying motions as Leona undid the towel that clung to her hip. Diana nearly missed the bulge in Leona's panties, watching it gently throb beneath the constricting cloth.

"Holy shit... You have a...?" Diana stammered softly, her already faltering composure quickly snapping under the pressure. Leona paused with her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her undergarments, glancing back at the assassin.

"Is that a problem?" Leona softly cooed, unable to hide her grin as she watched Diana struggle to surprise an expression that conveyed both excitement and shock. Diana quietly shook her head no, quick to clear her throat.

"Uh... No, no," she denied. If anything, it made her heart pound faster. A welcomed surprise accompanying the woman's already unparalleled beauty and seeming kindness. It was rare to find someone similarly equipped to herself, a bulge stirring in the confines of her own tightly constrictive leather pants. The bikini bottom came off, and out flopped a semi-stiff twelve inches of girl-dick, no evidence of tan-lines beneath the waist suggesting some... More exposed tanning when it came to the downstairs, which left Diana's mind to wander in curiosity of how perverse this woman secretly was.

"C'mon, are you just gonna lay there and watch?" Leona chuckled softly, slightly shifting back in order to begin undoing Diana's own pants. Diana snapped out of her trance and fumbled to help, watching both trousers and panties roll down her hips in one go. Her own hard-on was permitted to spring free, a smaller eight inches that hardly compared to the thick girth that was Leona's swelling length, already beading eagerly with pre-cum from the tension. Leona licked her lips at the sight, playfully taking it in hand and giving it a few strokes as she locked eyes with her date for the night. "So, with how eager you seem to be, would I be wrong in suggesting that you bend over for me...?" she gently offered, her grin widening as she watched Diana's face light up even brighter yet. Diana hesitated slightly before shaking her head no, her heart skipping a beat as she watched Leona bite her lip and nod in response. She submitted to that adorable, lusting expression with ease, rolling onto her front and offering up her pale, thick cheeks to the model.

"Nng..." Diana couldn't help but groan slightly as she felt that tanned length smack across her backside, resting along the cleft of her bubble butt, the two doughy mounds taking in either of Leona's hands. The model's nails dug in slightly, fondling the orbs with a delicate, yet eager, touch, working her hips back and forth and stroking the underside of her length across Diana's ass. She didn't linger for long in this foreplay, however, quickly moving to take her shaft by its base and aligning the tip with Diana's already clenched pucker. The tip slid inside, the entrance lubricated by the pre-cum drooling from Leona's prick, spreading the snugly clasped walls around her girth and pressing forward a few inches to start. Diana groaned lowly, her fingers curling around the sheets and taking them in palm. Leona felt far bigger than she looked, which had hardly been understated to begin with.

Diana's teeth gritted, moans starting to rumble from her throat with each pump of Leona's hips into her backside. Inches slid deeper into the vice-like grip of her pucker, Leona showing only mild restraint in bucking forward and spreading Diana's cheeks around her girth. It didn't take much for her to pound her pelvis into Diana's wobbling mounds, however, possibly a result of plenty of anal masturbation in the assassin's somewhat lonely history. Even still, Leona was far bigger than her toys, and much more deliciously thick, that pulsating length further stretching the capability of her asshole with only the lubrication of the model's sticky pre-cum to speak of. Diana couldn't help but howl, her prostate being rubbed against eagerly, being shoved in by that fat girth and easily rubbed numb. That fat girth was blissful, Diana's eyes rolling back and her cock already twitching in anticipation of hands-free climax. Her dry spell spelled quick demise for her endurance.

"Fuuuck... I'm gonna... Already..." she softly quivered, thighs rubbing together against her trembling girth. Leona chuckled softly and delivered a swift spank to Diana's plush ass, producing a quick yelp from the assassin, before bending forward and whispering in Diana's ear.

"Go ahead, then," she softly crooned. "Cum for me..." Her soothing, yet oh-so delightfully perverted tone was more than enough to serenade Diana into succumbing. In what was possibly record time, her cock burst. Thick strands of gooey spunk splashed the sheets between her spread knees, painting the insides of her thighs and letting it dribble down onto the bed below, making a thorough mess of herself and her lover's mattress with a trembling spine and a shuddering moan. Leona could only groan in delight at this response, and at the heightened pleasure of Diana's almost painfully clenched ass doing its best to milk her dry.

"Mmh- I might have to- hahh... - reward you for that!" Leona grunted, her hips picking up in speed. She couldn't hold out, her taut balls smacking violently against Diana's ass. It seemed she was no better off in endurance than Diana, her shaking hips quickly followed by an orgasm of her own. Hot, creamy spunk poured out in generous quantity, her virile cock dumping several generous ounces of seed into the assassin's eager pucker until it overflowed around her spasming girth. Leona panted heatedly, tongue slightly unfurled from her glossy lips, before slowly drawing back her length after it'd finally calmed down. She let out a content sight, wiping the sweat from her brow, admiring the sight of Diana as she collapsed into the bed and laid moaning.

"Mmh... Good girl," Leona mewled softly, lowering herself onto Diana's back and taking her into a snugly embrace. Diana let out a gentle groan, tucking herself back into an unexpected opportunity for some spooning, glancing over her shoulder to find that Leona had almost immediately fallen asleep.

It was usually her policy to not get tied down for too long... But there was no harm in staying for just one night, right?


End file.
